


Different Kind of Mission

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [16]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Caring team, Hero Hogan, Hurt Hogan, Mad Klink, Protective Hogan, Punishment, Shaken Up Hilda, Strong Hilda, Suspicious Guard, Tired Hogan, cooler - Freeform, potential attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Colonel Hogan just can’t sleep. He has a feeling that something’s wrong but can’t figure out what it is. He goes to check on his men and find them all fast asleep. He then decides to watch the guards walk throughout the camp, hoping that would make him drowsy enough to get some much needed sleep. The moment he looks out the window, he sees Fräulein Hilda exiting Klink’s office and walking towards her car. However, that’s not the only person he sees. He also sees a suspicious looking guard, trying to go unnoticed as he follows Hilda. Hogan decides that something about the sight before him isn’t right so he decides to follow the two of them to the motorpool where he gets into a fight with the guard and is sent to the cooler for a week. Will Hilda be brave enough to speak up and defend Hogan of his actions? Or will her story fall on deaf ears and the guard will get away with what he’s done?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Fräulein Hilda (Hogan's Heroes) & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Different Kind of Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this lovely idea, I only wrote it. I hope you guys like this because it was a fun and new way to write these characters. I’m glad with the way this turned out and I hope you like it. Please read and enjoy!

Hogan’s POV:  
I’m lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Something just doesn’t feel right and I don’t know why. I throw the blankets off of me and climb out of bed and open my door. I walk through the barracks, using what little light we have from the windows we requested to have open tonight to find my way around. I felt the nice breeze from outside as I walked around the room to find that all my men were sound asleep. 

Feeling a little better knowing that everyone is okay, I looked out the window to watch the guards walk around the camp. Maybe the sight of that will bore me just enough so I can get some sleep. 

I lean against the windowsill and watch Hilda leave Klink’s office. She finally got done with the paperwork Klink had her do and she was heading to the motorpool to grab her car and get some much needed rest at home. I watch as she works her way down the steps and across the yard. I also saw a guard following her carefully. I recognized the guard… Corporal Wagner. He’s been making passes at Hilda all week and is apparently tired of her not responding. I knew he was trouble the minute he was transferred here and made goo goo eyes at Hilda. I watched as he tried to cross the yard without raising suspicion or attention to himself or Hilda herself. 

There’s something about this guard's actions that’s making me uneasy. I can’t shake the idea that he might cause harm to Hilda, and I know I won’t forgive myself if I just stood by and watched it happen. 

I quickly made my way to the door of the barracks and stepped out at a time I knew the spotlight wouldn’t be over the building. I hid in the shadows and started to make my way over to the motorpool where Hilda and Wagner were. 

“Ah!” Hilda screamed from her car which caused me to run faster, “Help! Get him off of me!” 

“Hey!” I yelled as I ran and tackled the guard off of Hilda. 

“Colonel Hogan!” Hilda exclaimed as she saw me wrestle Wagner to the ground. 

“Go get Kommandant Klink and Sergeant Schultz!” I ordered as I dodged a punch from Wagner, “Now!” 

I watched to make sure Hilda got away safely but that little distraction cost me the upper hand I had in the fight. Now, I’m on the ground being punched and kicked by the guard that I was holding down. I got punches and jabs in where I could and tried to dodge the ones that were coming my way the best I could. 

“Stop the fighting! Stop them!” Klink yelled as he, Hilda, Schultz, and a few of my men ran over. 

Schultz and Kinch pulled Wagner off of me while Hilda and Newkirk helped me stand up. Hilda handed me a handkerchief she kept in her purse to soak up some of the blood that was dripping out of my nose. 

“What is the meaning of this Hogan?” Klink asked. 

“He attacked me sir!” Wagner answered as he was dusting off his uniform that was now covered in dirt and gravel dust, “I was helping Hilda to her car when he came out of nowhere and jumped me!” 

“That’s not true sir!” Hilda exclaimed, trying her best to defend me. 

“I’ve heard enough!” Klink yelled as he held up his hand to silence Hilda before turning towards me, “Schultz! Take this man to the cooler! Colonel Hogan, I am shocked you would do such a thing. You should be ashamed of your actions and you will have one week in the cooler to think about what you’ve done!” 

“A week!” Newkirk exclaimed as he stepped away from my side and towards Klink, “That’s a bit harsh, sir, don’t you think?” 

“Enough! Or you will and Colonel Hogan will be sharing the cooler,” Klink snapped, “Now, you two go back to your barracks and stay there until morning roll call. Hilda and Wagner, you come with me. Schultz take Colonel Hogan to the cooler.” 

“Yes sir!” Schultz said as he saluted his Kommandant before leading me away from my men and towards the cooler. 

“I’m sorry Colonel Hogan,” he muttered as he locked me in the cooler. 

“It’s not your fault Schultz,” I told him as he walked away, leaving me alone in the cooler. 

I groaned as I sat down on the bunk. I’m not going to try to wipe the blood off my face and my hands. I’m just going to lie down and get some sleep before the pain in my side and head becomes too much where I can’t. I cover myself up the best I could before I let my body rest and sleep take over. 

\-----Barracks #2-----  
Newkirk’s POV:  
“Klink sent Colonel Hogan to the cooler?” Carter asked. 

“Yeah, for a week,” Kinch answered. 

“Why? Doesn’t he know he was saving Hilda?” he asked. 

“He wouldn’t give Hilda a chance to explain herself,” I answered, “The only thing he saw was Colonel Hogan attacking one of his guards.” 

“That’s not fair,” LeBeau sighed. 

“I know,” I said, “But I don’t think Hilda will let Colonel Hogan be in the cooler for long. He saved her from Wagner. Who knows what he would’ve done if Colonel Hogan didn’t step in when he did.” 

“Colonel Hogan got a few good jabs at Wagner too,” Kinch told the guys, “I’ve never seen the Colonel so angry and protective before. I’ve seen him raise his voice and throw a punch or two but I’ve never seen anything like that. He was furious when we got to them.” 

“I’m glad I’m not Wagner right now,” Carter said. 

“What about Colonel Hogan? Was he hurt?” LeBeau asked. 

“All I could see was a bloody nose and knuckles when I pulled him up,” I answered as I shrugged, “Who knows what kind of injures he has underneath his clothes.” 

“Come on,” LeBeau said as he made his way to the bunk entrance, “Let’s go check on him.” 

“Right,” I said as I followed LeBeau to the secret entrance, “Cover for us if anyone comes in.” 

“Got it,” Kinch said as he started to grab some supplies to make it look like we were still in bed.

We got down in the tunnel and grabbed the supplies we thought we might need but we hoped we wouldn’t have to use much of it. I grabbed a bucket of water and rags through the tunnel to the cooler while LeBeau carried another bucket filled with gauzes, bandaids, needles and thread, and some pain meds just in case. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I called out as we entered the cooler through another one of our secret entrances. 

I climbed out and set the bucket on the floor to check on Colonel Hogan. I walked over and shook him lightly before turning to LeBeau, “He’s out cold.” 

“Good. It will be easier tending to him while he’s asleep,” he told me as he walked over to look Colonel Hogan over. 

He was lying on his side and his face was partially hidden in the pillow, but that didn’t stop us from seeing the dried blood on it. He had a thick line of dried blood that ran from his nose, over his lips, and to his chin. 

He also had the beginnings of a black eye forming on his face while his hands were covered in dry blood as well. Underneath the blood on his hands, you can see his knuckles were a little raw and swelled from the fight. 

We knew we had to get to work. We can’t have one of the guards walking in or Colonel Hogan waking up while we tend to him. LeBeau and I gently rolled him onto his back so we could get to work. 

“Poor Colonel Hogan,” LeBeau whispered before he bent down to wet a couple of the rags I brought, “Put one on his eye and use the other to wipe the blood of his face. I’ll wipe his hands and wrap them the best I can.” 

I took the rags from LeBeau and did what I was told. I placed the cold, wet rag on his eye hoping that would keep the swelling and pain at bay. Then I started to wipe the blood away as gently as I could, I didn’t want to cause him any more pain. 

“Should we check his chest? I saw Wagner kicking him before we pulled him off,” I asked once we were done with the minor surface injuries. 

“I hope Klink makes that man’s life hell. If he doesn’t then I will,” LeBeau muttered as we pulled away the blanket and worked at getting Colonel Hogan’s top off. 

“Mmm,” Colonel Hogan groaned as he opened his eyes to see us moving him. 

“It’s alright sir. It’s Newkirk and LeBeau, we’re just fixing you up,” I explained as I knelt down and smoothed his hair back, “You’ll be alright.” 

“Have him take these,” LeBeau said as he handed me some pain meds and a glass of water. 

“I need you to take these Colonel Hogan,” I told him as I popped the pills in his mouth and lifted his head up so he could take a few sips, “Drink it slow sir. We don’t want you throwing these up.” 

“Thanks,” he whispered as I laid his head back down, “Hilda okay?” 

“She’s just fine Colonel,” LeBeau said as he pushed the shirt away so we can see his torso without taking the shirt all the way off, “Let us take care of you.” 

“Kay,” he said as me closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. 

I set the glass down before I stood and looked at the damage done to Colonel Hogan’s body. There were some nasty purple bruises already forming on his sides. I can’t imagine what that must feel like knowing what kind of boots that guards wear and the force Wagner would have to use to make the bruises form so quick. 

“We should wrap his chest. He might have injured one or more of his ribs,” LeBeau said as he dug out a roll of gauze, “Can you sit him up while I wrap this around?” 

“Sure,” I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to lift my commanding officer. 

I reached one hand under his shoulder while the other went under his back before I sat him up. Not wanting to hold him straight the whole time LeBeau wrapped his torso, I had him rest against me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his back rising and falling with each breath he took under my touch. 

LeBeau sat behind Colonel Hogan and reached around to start wrapping. I hope this can take some of the pain away that our commanding officer must have. There’s no way he’s not feeling anything. I’m just glad LeBeau decided to bring some pain meds for Colonel Hogan, he probably wouldn’t sleep much or at all if he didn’t take them. 

After a few minutes of holding a sleeping Colonel Hogan to my chest did LeBeau say he was done and climbed off of the bed. I cupped the back of Colonel Hogan’s head and wrapped my other arm around his back as I slowly lowered him to rest on the bed. 

I buttoned his shirt back up, careful about the gauze LeBeau just wrapped around him before I covered him back up with a blanket. Knowing that we couldn’t do anything more without getting caught, LeBeau and I left the cooler and made our way back to the barracks. 

\-----Klink’s Office-----  
Hilda’s POV:  
“Now, why don’t you tell me what happened tonight?” Klink asked as the three of us sat down in his office. 

“I was walking Fräulein Hilda to her car once she was done with her paperwork,” Wagner started. 

“That’s not true sir!” I interrupted. 

“Fräulein Hilda!” Klink exclaimed, “You will wait outside until Corporal Wagner is done with his side of the story.” 

“Yes sir,” I sighed before I left the room as Corporal Wagner continued to tell a lie to Kommandant Klink. 

I sat at my desk and waited until Klink would allow me to tell my side of the story, the truth. 

My mind started to drift off and think of what could’ve happened if Colonel Hogan wasn’t there to save me. The man would’ve done horrible things to me while I shouted for help. I don’t think anyone would’ve heard me. At least they might’ve heard me but it could’ve been too late. I owe Colonel Hogan much more than a kiss and a thank you. I mean, he saved my life. I will do him right and clear his reputation that Corporal Wagner is ruining. I will make sure I make this right, I owe it to him to do that much. 

“Fräulein Hilda, you can come in now,” Kommandant Klink said as he and Corporal Wagner exited his office. 

“Now,” Kommandant Klink started as we both sat down in his office once he closed the door, “What’s your side of the story?” 

“The truth,” I told him, “Colonel Hogan saved me sir.” 

“Saved you?” he asked, “But Corporal Wagner told me he was just walking you to your car?” 

“No sir, he was following me,” I answered as I tried to keep myself together, “I was walking to my car so I could go home. I got to my car but I was pushed to the ground by Corporal Wagner.” 

“Why?” Klink asked. 

“He was trying to have his way with me Kommandant,” I said, hoping he would understand what I was saying so I wouldn’t have to actually say the words, “I was yelling for help and trying to get him off of me, but he was much stronger. Colonel Hogan came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know what Corporal Wagner would’ve done to me.” 

“That’s the complete opposite of what I was just told. I don’t know who to believe!” Klink exclaimed as he threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Sir?” I asked as I cleared my throat, “We’ve built a good relationship, yes?” 

“Yes,” he answered, not getting where I was going with this new topic of conversation. 

“I’ve been your secretary for a couple years now and you’ve just met Corporal Wagner a week ago,” I started, “Are you really going to believe him over me? A man that you don’t trust and hardly know over someone that you’ve known for years?” 

“I will have to sleep on this,” he sighed as he stood. 

“What about Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I looked up at him. 

“He will stay in the cooler until I’ve made my decision,” he answered as he made his way to the door, “You, my dear, can go home.” 

“And Corporal Wagner?” I asked as I stood to make my way to the door too.

“If what you’re saying is true then he has to stay here. I will order him to the guards quarters with a 24/7 watch,” he explained. 

“Thank you sir,” I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Can you have someone walk me to my car? Or can I stay in your guest quarters?” 

“How about you stay in my guest quarters with a guard on watch?” he suggested. 

“Perfect, thank you Kommandant,” I said before I left with a guard that I trusted to keep me safe while I slept… Sergeant Schultz. 

\-----Next Morning Roll Call-----  
Klink’s POV:  
“Report!” I yelled as I made my way to Schultz and the line up of prisoners. 

“All present and account for!” Schultz answered, “Except Colonel Hogan who is still in the cooler.” 

“Kommandant Klink!” Kinchole shouted, “When will Colonel Hogan be released from the cooler?” 

“Yeah! He’s done nothing wrong!” Newkirk exclaimed. 

“Let him out!” LeBeau demanded which caused the rest of the prisoners to voice their opinions. 

“Quiet! Quiet!” I ordered as the men started to quiet down to hear what I have to say. 

“I heard both sides of the story last night from Fräulein Hilda and Corporal Wagner,” I started, “It has been brought to my attention that Corporal Wagner was not escorting Fräulein Hilda to her vehicle last night like he claimed. Since I have learned that Colonel Hogan was defending Hilda and not attacking the guard out of spite, I have decided to let Colonel Hogan out of the cooler. I will go and unlock the door myself once we are done with roll call!” 

“Can you dismiss us so you can go get him?” Newkirk asked, “Pretty please sir?” 

“Since I have no other announcements, I suppose you are dismissed,” I answered before turning to Sergeant Schultz, “Schultz, there will be a car entering camp with German military police officers. Make sure Corporal Wagner gets in that car, even if you have to handcuff him before he gets in.” 

“Jawohl Kommandant!” he exclaimed before he saluted and went to prepare Corporal Wagner for his transfer. 

I made my way to the cooler and saw Colonel Hogan asleep on his bunk. I quickly unlocked the door and made my way to his bedside. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I asked as I shook him. 

“What?” he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at me, “Oh, hey Klink.” 

“You are free to go Hogan. Fräulein Hilda told me everything,” I told him as I helped him stand up despite his moans of pain that came from him as he did so, “I want to thank you for saving her last night. Who knows what would’ve happened if you weren’t there. Let me know if I can get you anything to help with your recovery Colonel Hogan.” 

“It was nothing,” he sighed as he slowly made his way out of the cell with one arm wrapped around his middle. 

“It was not nothing Robert,” I said, making sure I said his first name to catch his attention, “You saved a young woman from being traumatized by an unforgivable act, a guard from possibly getting away with his actions, and me from having the possibility of finding a new secretary.” 

“Yeah, okay Klink. You’re welcome,” he told me before he left the room and walked to his barracks. 

\-----Barracks #2-----  
Newkirk’s POV:  
“Colonel Hogan! How are you feeling?” I asked as he entered our barracks slowly. 

“Sore but I’ll be fine,” he answered as he kept his arm around his middle and leaned against my bunk so he could talk to us for a little bit. 

“Oh Colonel Hogan!” Fräulein Hilda exclaimed as she entered the barracks and gave Colonel Hogan a great big but gentle hug before she started to check him over. 

“I’m fine Hilda,” he said, “Just a couple bruises that should heal in a couple of weeks.” 

“Let me know if you need anything,” she told him. 

“I will,” he said. 

“And I never did get to thank you for what you did last night,” she started. 

“It was nothing,” he interrupted. 

“It was not nothing!” she exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips, “I could’ve been severely hurt and Wagner might’ve gotten away with it if it wasn’t for you. You saved my life Robert Hogan and I will never forget that!” 

“You’re welcome Hilda,” he said, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation until accepting his actions as something greater than “nothing”. 

“Now, I have to get going,” she said as she turned to us, “You boys better take good care of him.” 

“We will,” LeBeau told her before she left, “Do you need more pain meds Colonel Hogan?” 

“Couldn’t hurt,” he shrugged as he pushed himself off the bunk, “I’ll be in my room.” 

“Do you need your bandages rewrapped sir?” I asked as I got up to follow him to his room. 

“No, they’re fine. I just need some sleep,” he answered as LeBeau followed us with some pain meds and a glass of water. 

“Do you need extra blankets? We can give you ours since we’re not using them,” Carter suggested as he also entered Colonel Hogan’s room. 

“What about some extra pillows?” Kinch suggested as he stood in the doorway. 

“Guys,” he sighed as he got under the covers of his bed, “I just want some sleep. If I need anything else I will find you and ask you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Carter said before he and Kinch left the room. 

“Here you go Colonel Hogan,” LeBeau said as he handed him the pills and water. 

I went to the foot of his bed and pulled up the covers to take his shoes off. I placed his shoes on the ground before I covered his feet back up. Thinking his one blanket wasn’t enough to keep him warm during his recovery, I grabbed the blanket from the top bunk and draped it over him. 

“Thanks Newkirk,” he sighed as he laid his head down while he looked up at me with droopy eyes. 

“No problem sir, you get some rest now,” I told him before LeBeau and I quietly left his room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story. I wanted to focus on Hogan and Hilda’s relationship as well as Hilda herself which I hope you can see. Anyway, don’t be afraid to let me know what you think of it!


End file.
